<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give and Take by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287769">Give and Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines'>MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Post 1x09, Pre-Relationship, loft talks, mention of bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Rick debate Henry's right to a position on the team. Post 1x09.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel &amp; Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give and Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth watched Rick pace from her seat on Mr. Dugan’s leather loft couch. She curled her fingertips into the sleeves of her sweater in an attempt to curb her nail-biting habit, one leg folded under the other. His own hand flexed like he wanted to do something with them. </p><p> </p><p>A nervous tick, Chuck informed her. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t looking to know—It wasn’t like Beth was prying for Rick’s tells. Chuck just sort of gave her the information she didn’t know what to do with, as he did with nearly everything. Beth always had questions for her questions, but she was beginning to learn that embracing Dr. Mid-Nite came with accepting too much detail. Still curious, her questioning concern never wavered. Her mind spiralled with thoughts so fast, all the time. She ached to know things. </p><p> </p><p>It was different with Rick.  After discovering the truth about his parents' accident, Beth’s feelings were conflicted about what she had a right to learn so freely about him. </p><p> </p><p>It was just a hand flex. </p><p> </p><p>With a stab of guilt, she tucked Chuck into her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>The chilling realization that the ISA might be cementing a separatist agenda in the space between sewers and pipes under Blue Valley did little to curb the mounting pile of untouched homework. But it was easy to shove that work aside for later when she couldn’t even concentrate, not in this uncomfortable, eerie silence with Rick’s agitated footsteps.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Rick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, Beth. I don’t. Are we the JSA or are we the Care Bears?”</p><p> </p><p>He met her gaze when she bit down on her lip, barely suppressing her giggle. He let out such a heavy sigh it was almost a groan. </p><p> </p><p> “No, I’m serious—I wanna know.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Somehow their conversation shifted from the urban planning books to Courtney’s plan to talk to Henry. She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>He tugged at the strings of his yellow hoodie and his eyes narrowed at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been awfully quiet about this. You’re usually doing all the talking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Courtney sees the good in people.”</p><p> </p><p>“—And you?”</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s eyebrows creased together, looking down at her hands. “Courtney said he was confused and that we could help him by showing him what it’s like to have a team. Friends.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer. Beth swallowed, chancing a glance to find him looking right at her. His eyes were so piercing, she froze in place, unable to do anything but return his gaze, transfixed. Something prickled at the back of her neck. Heat--not a shiver. Mr. Dugan’s garage had good insulation. Her palms itched to reach for her backpack zipper to ask Chuck what this feeling was, how it was caused.  </p><p> </p><p>“Beth,” he said quietly, his voice softened as he took another step closer. “You’re not Courtney. I asked about <em> you.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>He took the opposite edge of the couch, his arm leaning against the back of the cushion.</p><p> </p><p>Beth took a deep breath. “Yolanda has a right to be angry and disagree, but I don’t think Courtney is wrong to talk to him.”  </p><p> </p><p>“—So you think we should just let Henry work with us as what—community service? Then hope Yolanda comes around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well shit, Beth. Life is more complicated than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“You asked for my opinion,” she snapped. “So don’t swear at me.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick started at her tone.</p><p><br/>“Henry is different,” Beth continued, pulling her knees to her chest on the couch. “Henry has been...insensitive since we were little, but he’s also been so close to Cindy Burman. Maybe he knows something is off about his life, but he’s never been offered any alternative. <em> We </em> could be that alternative, Rick.” </p><p> </p><p>“Henry ruined Yolanda’s life. That’s not insensitive. It’s cruel.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Beth groaned, burying her head in her hands. “I know. I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’d know everything about you, and I don’t mean what Chuck tells you. I mean every nasty crooked tiny thought flooding through your mind. He’d know about it before you could even process. Who the hell would want that, knowing what he’d done? He’d knock us on our asses after a single disagreement.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’d do that anyway if we let him get groomed by the ISA. We don’t know the whole story.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, Beth.” He smacked his hand hard against the edge of the coffee table. He knew she was right. He knew it. It was an extremely inopportune time, but she felt her smirk coming on anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“I never said that I’d like having him on the JSA if we had to have him.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick let out a sigh, dropping back onto the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Beth said, inching closer. He lolled his head to the side. She grabbed his arm, inspecting the red line through his palm from his hit. “You need to stop doing that. You don’t have super strength all the time, okay? This furniture looks as old as Mr. Dugan’s cars here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you mom-ing me?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Noooo,” </em> she said, drawing out the syllable. “I’d just hate having to explain to Mr. Dugan that I had to drag you to the hospital for a tetanus shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick laughed, pulling his hand away and shaking it out. “I can’t believe you call him Mr. Dugan.” </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s mouth twisted at the thought of the alternative. “I’m not calling him <em> Pat.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “Sure.” </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, scrolling through texts from her parents. They wanted to know where she was for once. It’s been a while since she sent them hourly updates, it’s possible they’re starting to notice her disappearances are no longer to walk around the giftshops or cafeterias of the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>When she finished typing out a reply to reassure them she’d be coming home soon and sent another stream of texts to Yolanda, Rick picked up one of the abandoned urban planning books. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted me and Chuck to go through all of those.” </p><p> </p><p>“I changed my mind,” said Rick. </p><p> </p><p>Beth tried not to let her amusement show, throwing a few of them into her own bag to read up on after her homework. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you leaving?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my parents want me home. You want to come?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll stay here a bit longer,” he said. “My uncle doesn’t want me home.” </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s face softened, that heat creeping up her neck again. “Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>On second thought, her parents were still on their double shift. It wasn’t like they’d be <em> waiting </em>for her at home. She could stay a bit longer. Instead of making her way down, she pulled out her English lit notes, returning to her spot to go over them a couple of times for that reading comprehension test on Thursday. </p><p> </p><p>Rick shifted to give her some room but didn’t comment on her change of mind.</p><p> </p><p>“...Rick?” she asked, thirty minutes of studying later.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t take his eyes off his page. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“We can agree to disagree about Henry,” getting up to go for real this time. “But whatever happens, we stick up for Yolanda. She<em> is </em>JSA and our friend. Henry isn’t. If Henry chooses to be a part of the team, it has to be his own decision, not because Courtney told him we want him here. I think it’s clear we don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Rick’s eyes flicked above the top spine of the dusty old book. She couldn’t see the rest of his face from her angle standing up by the stairs, but by the glint in his eye, he didn’t look annoyed. Far from it, actually. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not as naive as I thought, Beth.” </p><p> </p><p>She pulled on the strap of her Champion bag, holding onto her blue helmet tightly, a funny smile spreading across her face. “Thanks, I think.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s a compliment.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! I've fallen into the Hournite deathtrap.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>